


Surprise Encounter

by bobasheebaby



Series: Starting Over, Together [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, fleching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bailey and Drake porn. I mean that's all I can spill.





	Surprise Encounter

Drake couldn’t believe he let Liam talk him into this, it was ridiculous! For one Bailey surely didn’t have feelings for him anymore and second it seemed wrong to do without her knowledge. Sure he found the idea exciting, but he felt like he was being dishonest. Drake waited for her in his barely lit room, the only light coming from a single lamp by his bed. He started to pace and impatiently run his hands through his hair, he needed to get a grip on himself, all he was doing was driving himself crazy. He walked to where he had left his rock glass of whiskey, he downed it and was about to pour more when there was a knock at the door.  
He crossed the room quickly, his eyes flicking over to the chair in the corner briefly before he opened the door to Bailey. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Drake pulled her into the room further shutting the door behind her. He pulled her shirt off in a frenzy as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. His hands roamed down to her ass squeezing and kneading it as he lifts her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed.  
Bailey was on her knees on the bed as Drake was behind her kissing down her neck and shoulder when a light flicked on. She looked in the direction of the lamp and saw Liam sitting in a chair in the corner, palming himself through his pants. She smiled at him as she locked eyes with him, she grabbed her breasts through her bra kneading them.  
“You like Liam watching don’t you?” Drake growled in her ear.  
Bailey nodded, not taking her eyes of the man in the corner.  
“Ask your king what he wants.” Drake whispered into her ear.  
“What do you want my king?” Bailey asked, her heart racing at being watched.  
Liam stood up, crossing the room, Bailey’s breath caught in anticipation. Liam stopped in front of her leaning forward he caught her lips in a hard kiss, as Drake undid the button on her jeans. Liam broke the kiss leaning in to kiss Drake. Bailey moaned as she watched the two men kiss in front of her, finally understanding what it was Athena meant. Liam stood back up, smiling at her reaction.  
“I want to watch Drake fuck your brains out.” Liam growled, his words sending new warmth to her core, she moaned at the thought of him watching.  
Bailey grabbed his hand by the wrist, guiding it into her pants. His fingers found her folds, he gently parted them dipping his finger into her soaking core, her eyes never straying from his. He pulled his hand from her pants, bringing it to his mouth, licking her juices off of them. He hummed at the taste of her on his tongue.  
“Drake, I want you to eat her dripping pussy first.” Liam growled, watching Bailey.  
“Yes my king.” Drake groaned, pulling back from Bailey helping her lay down.  
He pulled her jeans and underwear off her, as she raised her hips to help him. Bailey never breaking eye contact with Liam, knowing he was in charge and watching turning her on even more.  
Drake settled between Bailey’s legs, dipping his head he licked a long strip through her folds. His tongued flicked her clit, she moaned loudly.  
“That’s good Drake, just like that. Make sure you lap up all of her sweet juices.” Liam’s voice was barely heard over Bailey’s moans.  
Drake licked and sucked at her dripping pussy, his mouth attacking her from every angle. She arched her back and fought the urge to throw back her head as she moaned, she wanted to watch him watch.  
“Now stick a finger inside her Drake.” Liam commanded, he palmed his straining cock through his pants.  
Drake inserted a finger into her warm heat, his mouth attaching to her clit, as he began fucking her with his fingers.  
“Oh god, that’s it Drake.” Liam groaned as Bailey’s cries got louder, “Let her cum Drake I want to watch her ride your face.” Liam’s words just making her moan louder.  
Drake kept sucking on her clit and fucking her with his fingers, Bailey started to buck her hips into him. Her walls started to flutter, her orgasm close, “Drake can I cum?” She asked, her breath coming in pants.  
Drake stopped sucking on her clit, “Don’t ask me if you can cum, ask your king.” He said into her warm core, the vibrations of his voice nearly setting her off.  
“Please my king, can I cum?” She asked, her voice straining with need.  
“You may cum.” Liam stated.  
Bailey came undone the second Drake’s tongue once again made contact with her clit. Her walls clenching around his fingers, she moaned their names as pleasure rolled through her body as Drake continued to finger fuck her through her orgasm.  
He slipped his fingers from her pussy, licking them clean as he sat up.  
"Now flip her over. I want to watch her pretty face as you fuck her with your hard cock." Liam said making both Drake and Bailey moan.  
Drake gripped her hips and flipped her over, positioning her so Liam could watch her face. .  
“Why don’t you unzip your pants my king?” Bailey asked, her words a breathy moan.  
Drake quickly finished undressing.  
“Why don’t you come over here and let me suck your cock my king?” Bailey said licking her lips as Liam unzipped his pants and stroked his shaft. Lol  
“Not tonight baby. But I promise you’ll get your chance to please your king.” Liam answered, making Bailey whine.  
“Don’t worry baby, it’ll be worth the wait.” Liam promised, stroking his hard length with long smooth strokes.  
Drake knelt behind her, lining his thick length with her wet core, he slowly pushed in, her walls stretching to accommodate him as he slid in inch by inch, both of them moaning, their eyes on Liam. Drake started thrusting hard and fast in and out of her tight pussy.  
“Slow and hard Drake. I want to watch as both of your eyes grow darker with every thrust.” Liam growled.  
Drake slowed down, pulling almost completely out and slamming back into her tight heat.  
“That’s it, just like that.” Liam stated, as he continued to stroke his hard length.  
Drake kept slowly sliding his length out of her warm core before slamming back in, Bailey pushing her hips back into his with each of his forward thrusts.  
Bailey shifted her weight to balance on one hand taking her other hand and grabbed at her breast massaging it as she tweaked her nipple, prompting Liam to lick his lips.  
Liam noticed Bailey expression as she bit down on her lower lip stifling her cries of pleasure. “Do you want to cum baby?” He asked.  
“Fuck yes please my king! Please Drake! I want to cum!” Bailey moaned out, trying to fight back her orgasm.  
“Go ahead and cum baby, cum for your king on Drake’s cock. Paint her walls with your cum Drake.” Liam replied, his voice dripping with lust.  
Drake slammed back into her tight heat, moaning at Liam’s words, Bailey came undone, her vision blurring as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body.  
Bailey’s walls clenched around Drake’s thick cock, squeezing him tightly, his cock twitched as he pumped hot sticky cum into her tight pussy.  
Drake slipped his now soft cock from her heat, Bailey tried to get up.  
“Roll over on your back baby. Your king wants a taste of that pussy.”Liam growled, still stroking his thick length.  
Bailey moaned, thinking about his mouth on her pussy that was dripping with Drake’s cum as she rolled to her back, spreading her legs wide for him.  
“On second thought I want you to sit on your kings face as Drake sucks his kings cock.” Liam growled, “you okay with that baby?”  
“Yes my king.” Bailey replied, new arousal building at the thought of watching Drake suck Liam’s cock.  
Bailey sat up, waiting for Liam to lay on the bed, she swung a leg over his head, straddling his face as Drake settled between Liam’s legs.  
“That’s it baby, bounce on your Kings tongue.” Liam growled as she lowered her cum dripping pussy onto his mouth.  
Liam dipped his tongue between her wet folds licking up Drake’s salty cum, humming at the taste of it mixed with her tangy juices.  
Drake lowered his mouth onto Liam’s cock, his tongue swirling around the head of Liam’s thick cock.  
Bailey moaned, the feeling of Liam’s mouth on her warm core while Drake sucked his cock turning on more than she’d ever been.  
Liam gripped her thighs as he licked all around her dripping core, he shifted her hips forward, his tongue licking around her tight hole. Bailey moaned out as her nails dug into Liam’s toned abs.  
She watched as Drake bobbed up and down on Liam’s thick hard cock and she needed to know what he felt like, what he tasted like. She licked her lips, Drake saw her and the hunger in her eyes and moved away allowing her to lean front and take Liam’s cock in her mouth.  
The second Bailey’s lips wrapped around his throbbing cock a jolt of electricity sparked through him as he moaned against her.  
Liam switched back and forth between licking her tight hole and her wet pussy as she bobbed her head up and down his thick length, reveling in the salty taste of his precum leaking on her tongue.  
Drake lowered his head, licking and sucking on Liam’s balls as Bailey bobbed on Liam’s length, the added sensation pulled deep throaty moans from Liam’s mouth as he gripped onto Bailey’s ass, leaving finger tip impressions on her skin.  
Bailey pulled off Liam’s cock with a POP, leaning back allowing Drake to sink his mouth back onto Liam’s hard length.  
Bailey ground her wet heat onto Liam’s face as he fucked her with his tongue, working it in and out of her tight heat. She watched as Drake bobbed up and down Liam’s cock with renewed fervor, rolling Liam’s balls in his one hand. Liam’s cock twitched, Drake gently squeezed his balls and Liam came moaning into Bailey’s pussy, as Drake milked his cock of his milky cum.  
As Drake pulled off, Bailey leaned forward capturing his mouth with hers, sharing the taste of Liam’s cum. The vibrations of Liam’s moans against her heat and the taste of him on her tongue sent her over the edge for a third time. She moaned into Drake’s mouth as her body shook with pleasure.  
Breaking apart they collapsed into a sweaty panting heap. Curling up between them, her head laying on Liam’s sweat slick chest, Drake holding her from behind. As she laid there between the two men while she caught her breath Bailey couldn’t help wondering what this meant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was all consensual, yes she was caught by surprise but she liked it. Everything was done with consent even if they were caught off guard at first.


End file.
